2 Assassin Ninja
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: A rewrite of My 2 Ninja Assassin's
1. Chapter 1

**2 Assassin Ninjas**

**Ok guys do to my GF Not wanting to cuddle with me unless I work on this I am Bringing this out Earlier than Fortold**

**Sorry for all of those who are waiting for The DCUO story**

"speech"

**NARRATOR**

**PROLOUGE.**

An unknown Village in the elemental Nation:

3rd person View

**It all started 24 years ago.**

A Young man in Fine clothes is walking down a Street with 4 guards surrounding him. This gentleman is called. Hōfuna Aho (I Translated it The translation is So Funny). Hōfuna was wearing A puffy red shirt and Black Pants. The Guard's Names and clothes Really Doesn't Matter.

**Me and My adopted Brother were taken in by my adopted Father**

Up on the rooftops 2 men were running and Jumping on the rooftop. One on each side of Hōfuna. The one on right Rooftops had a Dark Orange hooded cloak on with the hood up . He Had a Whisker like mark on both sides of his mouth. The One on left had a Black Hooded cloak with the hood up. Both of the men had a Bracers on both of their arms.

**We were trained from the age of 7 to be assassins.**

The 2 men Jump down and Killed the 2 guards on their side with blades coming out of their Bracers( Hidden blades) Both Brought out a Sword and Crossed their swords in Hōfuna's stomach.

**Both of us came from a Ninja Village and where sent back when we turn 12 to train to be like our Biological Father. Ninjas.**

Both of the men removed their swords from Hōfuna's stomach and sheathed their swords. They both ran upto the Roofs and signed to each other 'MEET AT THE SAFEHOUSE'Both of them ran off in 2 separate directions.

**We had many adventures and assassinations together with our team.**

**Who are we? We are the adopted sons of Ezio Auditore.**

**We Are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Auditore and Kaix Shadōbein Auditore.**

**We are 2 Assassin Ninja.**

**END**

**So guys and girls this is the rewrite of 2 ninja assassins and sorry this is all I am doing till I finish the prologue of both the DCUO stories. GOT that Ame-hime?**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Assassin Ninjas

**Kai: WAIT didn't you say that you were going to do a chapter of the DCUO stories before you update this?**

**Kaix: Shut up Kai**

**KAI: WHEN I SAY WHIP YOU SAY PED**

**Kaix: -shoots Kai in the head- Fuck you Kai.**

**So, anyway, I may have forgotten to say this, but in the last chapter "The 2 Men in Cloaks," Naruto and Kaix were age 24. Before this chapter starts, I am going to say something:**

**NARUTO= TAKA**

**KAIX= KAGE TAKA=KT**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Sign language'_

**CHAPTER 1: Return to Konoha**

In front of Konohagakure, 2 young men in white cloaks were walking toward the village.

"Damn it could this be any farther from Home?" asked the one on the left. The other man slapped him.

"Shut up idiota (1)" He replied.

Finally, they had arrived at the gate.

"Halt!" commanded the chunnin guarding the gate, "What are your names and purpose of visiting?"

"We are Kaix and Naruto Auditore. The reason of our visit? Naruto, what would you say it is?" Kaix had a smirk on his face.

"To take the Genin exam," answered Naruto, helpfully.

"Head straight down to the big tower and talk to the Hokage about that." said one of the guards. The brothers walked to the tower and listened to the conversations around them.

"Did you hear? Uchiha-sama got rookie of the year?"

"Yes I did."

"Hey, the price of apples went up again."

"That is the Hyuuga Heiress. Let's get her."

Their eyes met as they reacted to what they heard. Kaix and Naruto activated their version of the Eagle Vision and saw 3 men with red auras surrounding a girl with a bright gold aura.

'_Taka, let's do stealth assassinations with a knock out finish.'_Kaix signed to Naruto.

'_Good idea.'_Kaix and Naruto sped up, overtaking 2 of the men with red auras. They used their hidden blades to slit the necks of the offenders. Kaix turned and knocked the last man with handle of his sword. The brothers strolled past the girl, deactivating their Eagle Vision.

"Di niente (2)," Kaix murmured to Hinata Hyuuga.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Moron

You're welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all**

**Kai: Whipped**

**Kaix: ….. Yes I am I am so whipped But you are dead.*slams a Hammer onto Kai.*HAHAHAHA!**

**So I've been thinking lately. I think I might have a Review chapter sometime in the Future.**

**Also I think I'll Let you guys know something about Kaix and Naruto every chapter. **

**Naruto and Kaix's swords are The Blades from Elder Scroll Oblivion's Katanas. Because those look Awesome.**

**Now For a Rant if you haven't read the manga since the start the war beginning Please skip this part.**

**REALLY ****KISHIMOTO**** REALLY? WHY ARE YOU TOTURE US NARUHINA FANS? WHY? AND DON'T BRING UP HINATA'S CONFESSION AGAIN UNLESS YOU ARE MAKING NARUTO AND HINATA TALK ABOUT IT. ALSO STOP POWERING SASUKE AND TOBI THE NAME OF THE MANGA IS NARUTO NOT STUPID ASS OVER POWER YOU GAVE NARUTO KURAMA'S POWER WHOOPIE DEE FREAKING DO. TOBI IS IMMORTAL. AND SO HELP ME IF YOU MAKE NARUTO THE NEXT JUBI OR THE NEXT SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS I WILL LOSE ALL HOPE IN YOU.**

**There all done. **

"Speech"

'_Sign language'_

**Chapter 2: **

**Gennin Exam.**

"Hey Kaix. Why did we knock that Guy out instead of kill him?" said Naruto.

"Because we wanted the ANBU following us till that point to pick him up." Kaix said.

"Great thanks for telling me Idiota." Said Naruto.

" you're welcome Naruto."

Kaix and Naruto walked in silence listening to the conversation around them. They finally get to the tower and walk inside taking their hoods. Kaix had spikey black hair in a Ponytail with a hair going over his forehead(**An: think Vergil from DMC with a ponytail and its black.) **Naruto Had Spikey Sunkissed blonde hair with a single hair ponytail. (**Minato's hair) **Naruto had 3 whisker-like marks on his face. Kaix has a scar over his lips. (**Ezio Altair and Desmond scar) **Naruto and Kaix walk up the stairs.

"So Kaix. What do you think Nero is doing right now?" said Naruto.

"Fucking up an assassination most likely." Kaix Said

"Really? Already think he is messing up?"

"Yeah. He can't do anything by himself."

Kaix and Naruto keep walking the stairs in silence. They finally get all the way up and see a young lady as a Secretary.

"Hello my name is Kaix Auditore and this is my Brother Naruto Auditore we are here to see the hokage."

"Ah He is in a council meeting right now if you wouldn't mind waiting."

"Sure we can." Kaix and Naruto walk over to the chairs and sit down. After a long wait and old man in a White cloak and a red hat walks up the stairs.

"Ah The Auditore Brother your father told me you'd be coming." Said the old man. "Let us talk in my office."

"Sure." Said Kaix. The 2 brother follow the old man into the office area.

"Well boys what can I do for you two." Said the Hokage.

"Well signore Hokage we are here to take the Gennin exam. Many ANBU from different villages came to our home to learn assassin's technique and they taught us some Justus too." Said Naruto.

"Well you two need to do three justu. The Kawarimi, the Bushin and the Henge." Said the Hokage.

"Is that easy?" Said Naruto.

"Yes. Why? "Asked the Hokage.

"Uh because 2 of those justu will never be used." Said Kaix "the Henge is useless in front of a ninja and the clone is technically a Genjustu. I mean we can do them no problem."

"Hmmm ok go ahead and show me." The Hokage said. Kaix Henges into His Father then Substitutes with Naruto then does three Mizu Bushins. Naruto does the same only substituting with Kaix and three Kage Bushins. "very good you two. Here are your headbands." The Hokage passes the two Brothers 2 headbands with the Konoha symbol on them. The two brothers wrap them around Waist with Kaix's Leaning to the right and Naruto leaning to the left.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

KaixShadowbane


	5. PLEASE READ THIS AN!

AN

I know this may be sucky But My Doctor has request that I cut all Fantasy from my life. So this mean that I am done with all Anime and Manga series. This includes Second Chance 2NA And Heromnigan. I am currently working on a DC superheroes + Young Justice with an OOC as the Son of Jason Blood. So Please go read it as that is what I will be Focusing on.


End file.
